Nightmare (a GaLe Gajevy One Shot)
by RisingChaos
Summary: When a nightmare plagues a certain dragon slayer, he's desperate to make sure it isn't real. Rated T for swearing. !WARNING! !SPOILER! Read Chapter 397 of the manga FIRST! Rating changed to M for second chapter (LEMONNNNN) 1st Chapter is rated "T" and can be read as a stand alone :)
1. Darkness

**~!WARNING! SPOILER ALERT~ **

**~SPOILER ALERT~ **

**Do NOT read until past Chapter 397 in le manga or you WILL have some pretty awesome shit spoiled for you. You've been warned. For those who have read up to/past Chapter 397... *SQUEALS/HYPERVENTILATES* Ohhhhh miiii Gerrrrrrrrd!**

**Now that I''m done acting like a complete and utter nutball, I sadly, do not own Fairy Tail. It's amazing story belongs to Hiro Mashima. **

**I also, do not own the cover photo, I merely added a few effects and titles to the original that I found via google search. (BTW, if you google Gajevy be prepared for some lemony photos, it actually surprised the hell out of me -.- )**

***Not sure if anyone who has recently followed gets updated chapter notifications but I just fixed a few spelling errors that's all :) **

Nightmare

(a GaLe/Gajevy one shot)

~ RisingChaos ~

The darkness was slowly taking over. His vision succumbed first to the black abyss. The burning in his lungs seemed as if they could never be quelled. He lost, it was over as the darkness enveloped all around him, until out of no where, came a soft blue light. It's ethereal glow piercing through the darkness then he felt something soft and warm on his lips and his senses exploded.

The ache in his lungs dissipated as he felt precious air seep back into them. His heart fluttered and a tingly feeling he had never felt before was taking control, making him crave more of it.

All he knew was that he would put himself on the brink of death over and over again if it meant he could have this sensation again. It was one of the best feelings he had ever experienced in his life and he never wanted it to end.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a mess of blue hair floating in front of him. The beautiful woman had her small hands wrapped around his head as she breathed life back into him.

The next moment she was still, drifting away from him and he instantly missed her warmth, her touch. His hand shot out and grabbed ahold of the tiny wrist then he wrapped his arm around her petite frame, clutching her to him as he kicked his legs, desperate to reach the surface. Her heart barely beating and it's sweet rhythm was slowing down rapidly.

The demon charged but he had no patience, his mind only cared for saving the blue fairy. He drove his fist into the demon's skull, incapacitating the bastard for a few moments.

He kicked his legs, trying to get them to the surface. When he realized there was no surface he inwardly cursed. He looked around for any place that might hold a pocket of air only to see absolutely nothing.

He held her out in front of him, he tried to shake her awake but her heart only continued to beat slower. He tried desperately to give the air back but nothing worked. Then he was ripped away from her by the demon.

"Get outta my way!" He tried to punch the damned demon again but it's grip was too strong. He looked at the bluenette as she drifted farther and father away from him.

"Wake up!"

The demon tightened it's hold on the dragon slayer.

"Dammit! Just wake up!"

He struggled and fought to no avail.

"LEVY PLEASE!"

He watched as her body cascaded into the unrelenting darkness.

"I lo-"

* * *

Gajeel bolted upright in bed, panting heavily and trying to calm down his racing heart. His throat was dry and he could feel the terror of the nightmare still clinging onto him. In the next instant he formed an iron fist and shot through the wall next to his bed, creating a gapping hole next to countless others that had been previously patched up.

"You had the dream again, didn't you?" Pantherlily asked, awoken by his partner's sudden outburst. This had been happening ever since Tartarus had been defeated.

Gajeel merely grunted in response. His labored breaths taking much longer than normal to calm down, he ran his hands over his face, trying to will away the horrific images embedded into his mind.

"It's been months and its still just as bad as the first night." Gajeel's coarse voice said.

Pantherlily extended his wings and flew up to sit next to Gajeel. His partner's utterly defeated tone bothering him to end. The Exceed placed a paw on Gajeel's knee.

"You can not continue to blame yourself. Doing so only prolongs this." Lily stated.

Lily attempted to gauge the dragon slayers response but still only saw defeat and turmoil in Gajeel's eyes. Suddenly Gajeel ripped the covers off of himself and jumped out of bed.

"Gajeel, this will not help either."

Ignoring his cat, Gajeel quickly yanked a shirt from his drawer and put it on, followed by swiftly putting on his boots.

"I'm just gonna check." Gajeel replied before he stormed out of his house.

Pantherlily sighed in defeat as he made his way to the storage closet, he grabbed the spare wood he had grown accustomed to having at the ready for whenever Gajeel awoke in the night. Silently, the exceed began to patch the newest hole in the wall, all the while wishing the best for his partner.

* * *

Gajeel expertly climbed the tree right in front of her window. Just as he reached the branch that gave him the best view, the light came on. Gajeel froze and his breath stalled as he mentally debated what the hell he should do. If he was caught Tatiana would skin him alive for being this close to Fairy Hills this late at night. On the other hand, he knew he had to SEE that is was true. He wouldn't be able to think clearly, let alone go back to sleep if he didn't see the truth with his own eyes.

The window opened but he saw no one standing in front of it. All sense had eluded him when he caught the smell of her room, her scent all over it as well as the thousand or so books she had stacked high. Gajeel leapt through the window and landed with a soft _thud_.

Before he could scope his surroundings his waist was suddenly caught in a vice-like grip. He stood motionless as his brain attempted to register what was happening. He mentally cursed for what those nightmares had been doing to him, he would never be this slow to react. Let alone be so stupid as to actually go _inside_ a place where no men dare enter.

Seconds passed and he was suddenly pushed forward and onto the bed he was standing in front of. Gajeel quickly turned around to face the tiny, wonderful, beautiful bluenette what had been haunting his dreams for weeks on end.

"Gajeel."

Even he cringed at the tone in her voice. Too say she was pissed would be an understatement. He wouldn't blame her, he had been avoiding her ever since Tartarus. He couldn't see her without reliving the nightmare that plagued him.

"Shrimp."

Levy puffed out her cheeks and rolled her eyes. Gajeel resisted the urge to jump up and encase her into a bone-crushing hug, just to make sure she was really here, that his nightmare wasn't real. That is was only a _nightmare_. That Levy Mcgarden hadn't actually sacrificed her last breath to save a brute of a monster like him.

He normally wasn't the type to be so self-loathing, that was reserved to Titiana's man, or so said all the damn whispers at the guild that his dragon slayer hearing couldn't help but catch, but ever since she did _nearly die_, Gajeel couldn't help but doubt himself. He wasn't worth her life, never in a million years would he ever be.

Levy suddenly sighed, breaking the iron dragon out of his thoughts. With sad eyes, Levy looked at him, she took a step forward then another and that's all it took for Gajeel's will to snap. He grabbed her now in arms length wrist and pulled her into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as he placed his chin on top of her head.

Closing his eyes he tightened his grip as he inhaled the amazing scent that is Levy. Cherry blossoms and thyme mixed with a hint of ink.

Ever since the nightmare began Gajeel has been checking on Levy every night, just to make sure she is safe and unharmed. Most of the time, she is already passed out by the time he gets to Fairy Hills. Other times, she's too lost in a book to notice his presence.

"How'd you know I was here?" Gajeel asked.

"Lily told me everything." Levy replied, her voice small.

Gajeel growled lightly, _damn cat, _he thought.

"Don't be mad at him, he's only worried about you." Levy said. "Just like I am" She added.

Then the book worm mumbled something not even a dragon slayer could understand.

"What was that Shrimp?"

He felt Levy take in a deep breath.

"Nothing."

_Well that was anti-climatic. _The dragon slayer thought dryly.

"Liar."

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"…"

Levy huffed, she tried to turn her head but Gajeel's 'embrace' highly restricted her movement.

"Can you let me go please?" Levy asked.

"No."

"Gajeel!"

"No."

Levy groaned, she couldn't even move her arms the damn lug had them pinned.

"Please?"

"No."

Sighing for effect, the bookworm spoke again.

"I guess I'll just have to tell Erza you're here."

To Levy's surprise Gajeel only tightened his grip on her. He'd risk Tatiana's wrath. He couldn't let her go, not yet. He's been expertly avoiding her only because he couldn't stand his brain picturing her as a pale lifeless corpse.

Finding no other choice Levy suddenly chomped down on Gajeel's hand, taking him by surprise, he loosened his grip enough so she could wriggle her way out of his grasp.

The solid script mage pivoted and faced the iron dragon slayer, her hands on her hips and a small scowl on her lips.

"You don't get to touch me. Not after how you've been treating me for _months!_ You barely even LOOKED at me Gajeel Redfox! Now I know that Lily said you've been having some nightmare but that is no excuse for treating me the way you have been. I'm a PERSON Gajeel. Not some doll that you can decide when you want to take it off the shelf and when you want to leave it there to collect dust. I have feelings you stupid metal head!"

Levy slammed her petite foot into Gajeel's shin, hoping it would show him just how much he's pissed her off, the opposite happened.

"If you hadn't been so stupid I wouldn't be in this mess!" Gajeel yelled.

"How am I the stupid one!?" Levy barked.

"I didn't say you were stupid, stupid! I said if you hadn't BEEN so stupid!"

"And just what WAS I 'so stupid' about Gajeel!?"

"You shouldn't go around risking your life for mine!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR AVOIDING ME FOR!?" Levy screamed incredulously. "HOW ABOUT A 'THANK YOU LEVY'!"

"You shouldn't of done it in the first place! Your life aint worth mine!" Gajeel yelled back. He rose to his feet, towering over the bookworm.

In the next instant her palm collided with his cheek resulting in a very loud, surprisingly painful, SLAP.

Gajeel looked down to see Levy's hands balled into fists at her sides and her head down, he could see her shoulder's slightly shake. When she looked up to him, her gaze was lethal.

She spoke, slowly, "Don't you dare ever say anything so _pathetic _like that again."

"Levy-"

"No! Shut up! Are you really so stupid Gajeel? What else do you think I would have done? Just watched as you drowned!? How could you be so selfish and tell me that _that _is the reason why you've been pushing me away?"

Tears began to well up in Levy's eyes and while Gajeel hated to see her cry, he had his own anger welling up inside him.

"What do you think I would be doing if you had DIED Levy!? YOU grew up with this guild, their YOUR family, YOUR friends, they love YOU. Me? Have you forgotten what I did to you, Jet, and Droy! And don't tell me about it being in the past! You know Jet and Droy still hold a grudge against me for it, as well they should and you should too! My life aint worth a fraction of yours! Want to know why? Because I've done a load of fucked up shit that your worst nightmares couldn't even think of-"

Levy was suddenly on her tip toes, her small hands holding his face, silencing the dragon slayer.

Levy's voice was soft, "You've changed Gajeel. You may not believe it but I do, I see all of the good you've done since you joined Fairy Tail, I see all of the good inside of you. I- … I love you Gajeel."

Levy closed her eyes and pressed her lips against the very stunned Gajeel. His eyes as wide as plates slowly closed as he let himself savor the feeling. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Levy hummed in approval as she tangled her fingers in his black hair. Gajeel pulled away slowly, not losing his hold on the bookworm.

"I love you too Levy. I don't deserve to, but I do."

Levy swiftly kissed him, she rubs her nose against his.

"Don't talk like that."

"It's-"

Levy silenced him with another kiss, the time when she pulled away she stared directly into the crimson eyes she fell in love with.

"I said don't" Levy whispers.

Gajeel only nods, making Levy lightly smile.

"So, no more avoiding me?"

"No more avoiding you." Gajeel swears.

Levy kisses one of the metal piercings on his nose.

"Stay with me tonight?"

Gajeel is shocked by the request, he looks at her, trying to determine if she means it, he only sees hope in her eyes.

"Whatever you want shrimp."

* * *

**Soooooo I may write a second chapter and make this a two-shot with a lemon for all my fellow pervs out there *wink* Let me know?**

**In all honesty this came out of no where. I was writing a completely different one shot for Gale (Gajevy?) when this idea just sort of flooded out of my brain. I realize they are a bit OOC and I'm sorry for that, I literally am kind of typing and posting with this fix because I really love the concept of it. **

**On a note about the google search: Seriously, it surprised me, I mean I google Nalu and Jerza a lot and sure every once in awhile a naughty pic pops up but I google Gajevy and its like BAM! Lemon, Lime, Lemon! **

**On another note about Chp 396 (I realize I'm late on knowing this, thank you to Bellagill92 for mentioning CrunchyRoll to me) HOLY SONOFA- MASHIMA FINALLY drew a kiss! Granted, it was to save his life, but still, it's a damn kiss and I freaking loved the hell out of it. Can GaLe be called cannon now dammit?!**

**Alright, well hope you enjoyed this! I'd love to hear (read) some feedback so if you could pretty please, review I'd really appreciate it. And let me know if y'all want a lemon! **

**Be expecting a MiraxLaxus Lemon one shot soon :) it is a spin off off of Wile Rhov's "Beastly Possession which is SERIOUSLY AMAZING and I highly suggest you read it, especially if you love NaLu and dark stories. **

**RisingChaos**


	2. Staying the night

**If you do NOT want to/like to read things of the lemon variety do NOT continue. ;) **

* * *

Levy wrapped her arms around the iron dragon slayer, after a moment she felt Gajeel encase her with his strong arms.

_Stupid iron for brains jerk._ Levy contently thought to herself, she was beyond relieved that this little stunt of his would soon be in their past. She was completely, utterly elated about the fact that he _loves_ her. Not nearly as much as she loves him of course, but still. He loves her. And he's staying the night.

He's staying the night.

….

Levy felt her face reach a new level of red.

LEVYMCGARDENYOUDIDNOTJUSTASKAGUYTOSTAYTHENIGHTWHENYOUVEBARELYJUSTBECAMEACOUPLE.

Levy felt like slapping herself, repeatedly how could she be so stupid? Wasn't this moving to fast? But he said yes! But it is still fast isn't it? Well, it's not like she can just say 'never mind, go home'. Could she?

Levy softly shook her head. No, she couldn't. Mostly because she did really want him to stay with her, she hadn't seen him in what felt like an eternity and the few times she had seen him he barely even looked at her.

_Well this should be interesting, just stay calm. _Levy thought, she pulled away from the dragon slayer slightly just so she could look at him.

"It's late." Levy avoids eye contact with Gajeel as she mumbles, "we should probably go to sleep."

"Whatever you want shrimp." Gajeel repeated

Levy nodded to herself, determined. She untangles herself from Gajeel's arms, "I'm going to change. Make yourself comfortable." Levy says as she opened her dresser drawer, quickly picking out a pair of pajamas. She attempted to keep her breath even as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

_Like you said Levy, just stay calm._ Levy quickly changed into her PJ's which consisted of a pair of white cotton shorts with lace decorating the bottom and an orange long sleeve shirt that effortlessly hung off her right shoulder blade. Quickly rinsing her face and brushing her teeth, Levy looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes had faint dark circles under them and her cheek bones were just a little bit more prominent than they were a few months ago. Other than that she looked just the same, her messy blue hair poking out everywhere now that it was released from her usual headband. Nodding in approval, Levy left the bathroom.

Levy halted when she saw Gajeel lying on the floor by her bed, his shirt off and rolled up to act like a pillow. Levy's face burned red as she stumbled her words out. "W-what are you ddoing?"

Gajeel quirked an eyebrow at the bluenette, "What's it look like shrimp?"

"U-uhm you don't have to sleep there. You can sleep on the bed I mean. T-there's room for both of us, i-if you want."

Gajeel blinked several times before merely mumbling "Okay."

Levy let out the breath she didn't know she was holding only to have it get caught in her throat when Gajeel stood up, still very much shirtless and Levy could see how all of his training in the mountains had changed his already well-defined body.

Now he was not only even more defined, which Levy didn't really think could even be possible but everything was also just a little bit… _bigger._ His chest, his biceps, his abs, all of it had on just a bit more… well, mass and Levy definitely wasn't complaining.

Snapping out of her oogling before the dragon slayer could notice, Levy looked away just as Gajeel pulled the covers down.

"Squirt."

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to be against the wall?"

Nearly choking on her own spit Levy looked at Gajeel "What?" she squeaked. Was he really being this forward?

"Which side of the bed do you want shrimp?" Gajeel reworded seeing the pink tint on Levy's cheeks.

"O-oh. Oh.." Levy's pink tint quickly became red once more. "Uh, against the wall. I mean left." Levy replied. She slowly made her way towards the bed and climbed in. _Jeez Levy could you be any more of a pervert?! No more naughty novels for a month! _ Levy mentally reprimanded herself.

Turning to her side to face the wall to hide her embarrassment Levy felt Gajeel climb into bed next to her. Her bed squeaked slightly at the new weight but soon enough Gajeel was pulling the covers over both of them.

"Night Gajeel."

Levy heard Gajeel let out a long breath, "Night shorty."

Despite the slight awkwardness Levy couldn't help but smile to herself. Levy reached up to the remote she hung on her wall and pushed the button once, turning all the lights, except for one in her kitchen, off. After silently thanking magic and her spells for the conveniences they brought Levy quickly fell into a peaceful sleep.

Darkness began to envelope him once again. The familiar burning in his lungs was climbing to a new level of pain. He watched as her corpse drifted away from him, his hand so close to grasping hers until the demon dragged him away.

Then everything changed at once, the ache in his chest vanished and the once onyx wasteland turned to a bright blue sky. The pain, sorrow, and heartache he felt just moments ago turned into elation, joy, and something else he couldn't quite name.

Gajeel opened his eyes slowly, he registered that there was a weight on him, a lightweight but a weight. Then all he could see was blue, it was tickling his forehead, his nose. It was only then that he realized there was something warm on his lips and that it brought a swarm of fluttering feelings with it.

Using his right hand Gajeel gently moved away some of the blue tresses to see Levy, with her eyes closed, kissing him. She was straddling his chest, her hands on his cheeks.

Feeling his touch Levy opened her eyes. She pecked his lips once again before leaning away ever so slightly.

"You were having a nightmare." Levy murmured.

Gajeel nodded, Levy stroked his cheek. "Was it the same one?" She asked quietly. Gajeel shook his head, he pulled Levy's lips to his

"Don't want to talk about it." Gajeel croaked out, kissing Levy again.

Levy returned his kiss as their lips slowly melded together, he was still holding back, being tentative with her. "Gajeel." Levy whispered, she pulled away from him so her forehead rested against his. "I love you."

Gajeel crashed his lips onto hers, sitting up and causing Levy to straddle his lap instead. He brought his other hand to her face, as he brushed back more of her cobalt hair. Gajeel deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing along Levy's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

The bluenette happily obliged as she opened her mouth, letting the iron dragon slayer's tongue slide in. The two teased each other with their tongues, Gajeel slowly becoming bolder with the pink muscle.

Releasing from each others grasp only momentarily for air, Levy slid her hands down Gajeel's neck to rest on his chest. Her fingers roamed his smooth bare chest with eager delight. They traced the hard outline of his pecs down to the very edges of his sculpted upper abs.

Gajeel brushed his thumbs over Levy's cheeks causing the bluenette to lightly hum in approval at his touch. As his hands started to roam, Levy found herself arching her back as his calloused fingers trailed down her neck, over her collarbone and across her chest. His fingers traced in between her breasts and to her taut stomach.

He starts to bunch her shirt up in his hand, he pauses and pauses their make out session. He looks down at the bookworm, he face flushed and tinted slightly pink from their play. "Can I?" Gajeel asks, slightly tugging at the fabric in his hand telling the bluenette what he wants.

Nodding her head, her blush deepened as she leaned back allowing Gajeel space to remove her shirt. Once that was gone Gajeel froze, he stared at her beautiful petite frame, her small perky breasts were still just the perfect size for her body. Her pale skin seemed to glow as the moonlight poured in from her window. She was absolutely perfect in Gajeel's eyes and he knew, no matter what she said, or how she claimed he's changed, he would never deserve the innocent, gorgeous, fairy.

As if sensing his thoughts, Levy took one of his hands in hers and brought it back to her chest just above her right breast. "Please Gajeel" she breathed, "don't stop."

There was no way he could deny her. Cupping the small mound in his hand, he gently squeezed making the bookworm gasp. His hand massaged her breast, his rough palm sliding over her nipple making the pink pearl harden. Leaning in, Gajeel took her other nipple in his mouth. He ran his tongue over the peak repeatedly, enjoying the soft mewls and gasps Levy gave him in return.

Lightly, Gajeel bit down on her pert nipple earning him a loud gasp. Sucking on the pink tip once more he released it with an audible _pop_. Kissing around her breasts, he switched hands and began to knead her left breath while moving his mouth to her right.

Levy tangled her hands in his thick spikey hair, which was surprisingly soft to touch. Just as Gajeel nipped on her nipple again, Levy grabbed a fistful of his hair and arched her back, giving him more access to her chest. There was an ache between her legs that was just begging for attention, she could feel herself growing wetter by the second. Deciding to take matters into her own hands Levy ground her hips against his, moaning the moment her core glided over his hardening member.

Gajeel almost lost all control the second Levy started to grind against him. He felt his member begin to strain uncomfortably in his pants and he couldn't believe just how _good_ it felt to have her on top of him. Keeping his mouth on her breast, Gajeel's hands roamed lower before they came to rest on her hips, he squeezed lightly and helped the bookworm grind harder against him. Gajeel's hips bucked up to meet hers and to create more of the delicious friction. He felt the heat radiating from her core through not only her underwear and shorts but his undergarments and pants as well.

Levy brought her hands to his belt and she fumbled to unhook it and unzip his pants as well. "Off. Now. Please." Levy gasped. Releasing her breast from his mouth, Gajeel trailed up her neck and planted another kiss on her lips before gently lifting her off of him so he could stand up and pull off the rest of his clothing.

Levy's eyes widened when she saw his member. _So big._ Levy thought to herself, she could already feel herself blushing at the image of it inside of her.

Gajeel gently pushed Levy down on the bed, he grasped the sides of her shorts and gently tugged them down off of her along with her underwear. Taking in the site of her, the rise and fall of her chest and her legs slightly spread out before him. Inhaling, Gajeel breathed in the scent that was all Levy mixed with a scent even more intoxicating. Her arousal. It still had the same floral and ink tones that only Levy Mcgarden would ever have but mixed in was a new sort of intense muskiness that did all sorts of things to him.

Running his hands up and down from her calves to her thighs. He started to plant small kisses on her legs, he trailed upwords, stopping when he got mid thigh. He felt he breathing become eratic as he continued his kisses up. He danced his kisses all around her core, always getting close but never touching his lips to her lower ones.

To say Levy was at her wits end would be an understatement. Every time he passed over that _spot _she wanted to scream out in frustration but at the same time she knew that all of his teasing would make it feel oh so much better when he finally touched her the way she wanted him too.

Finally the dragon slayer gave in to both of their desires. He lightly kissed the top of her womanhood, his lower lip just slightly touching that one particular button. Sticking out his tongue just a little bit, he licked the bundle of nerves making Levy latch one of her hands to a fistful of his hair. "More." She begged and Gajeel happily obliged.

He swirled his tongue over her clit over and over again before moving down he traced his tongue over her slit several times before slowly pushing the pink muscle inside and twirling it around.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy moaned out, she was practically thrashing below him, so much so that Gajeel had to hold her hips down. He continued to jut his tongue in and out, every once in awhile he'd bring the rest of his mouth down on her and gently suck, loving her taste and the moans and pants she was giving him made him never want to stop.

Levy could feel herself nearing the edge, just a little more and she would be there. The coil in her stomach tightened and with one more soft lick on her clit, she was falling over the edge. She felt Gajeel stick his tongue back inside her as her muscles clenched and spasm. "Gajeeeel!" She cried out, desperately panting for air. Her fingers once again found their way into his jet black hair. She tugged lightly, telling her dragon slayer what she wanted.

Giving her clit one last soft kiss Gajeel let Levy lead him to her. She slammed her lips onto his. Tasting herself on him was exhilarating and although she was still climbing down from her high, she was starting to crave even more.

Putting her wants aside for them moment, Levy gently pushed Gajeel away from her. He looked at her with confused eyes before she gently started to push him down on the bed. She hovered over him and began to trail kisses from his jaw down to his neck and chest. She continued going lower until a hand stopped her.

Gajeel titlted her chin upwards to face him, he shook his head and brought her lips back up to his. Levy pulled away from him, confusion clear on her face.

"Not this time." Gajeel said. Not that he wouldn't enjoy _that_ from her, he just didn't want her to feel like she had to return the favor plus he just didn't feel like the mood was right for that, he wanted to focus solely on her.

"O-okay." Levy squeaked out. Gajeel lightly kissed her and flipped them over so he was hovering over the solid script mage. Levy brought up her small hands to his face and traced her fingertips along his piercings. She never thought she would fall so hard for someone like him but at the same time she couldn't imagine ever loving someone else more.

Slowly Gajeel positioned himself at her opening, he locked eyes with her, silently asking if she was still okay with this. Levy nodded brought her lips to Gajeel's. He gradually pushed himself inside of her velvet walls. Stopping when he hit a wall, he deepened the kiss as he broke her hymen. He could smell the faint traces of iron as Levy whimpered below him.

Levy dug her nails into Gajeel's shoulders at the pain, it wasn't as bad as she expected it to be but it still hurt nonetheless. Wanting the pain to be over with as fast as possible, Levy pushed Gajeel upwards, signaling for him to keep going.

Steadily pulling out of her until only the tip was left inside, he pushed back into her wet walls again, groaning at the feeling. Levy lightly moaned under him as the pain began to lessen. Gajeel continued to slowly pull in and out of her until she was begging for him to go faster.

Surprising even himself, Gajeel ignored her request as he flipped them over so Levy was on top. Gajeel sat up and rested his hands on his bookworm's hips. He lifted her up off of him then slammed her down, penetrating her deeper than before.

"Nnngh, Gajeel!" Levy moaned. She had her hands on his shoulders, her eyes shut tight as she attempted to get used to the new angle and the waves of pleasure it brought her. Before Gajeel could lift her up again, Levy rolled her hips foreword, she couldn't suppress the load moan even she tried. Craving more, Levy rocked her hips again and again.

Levy listened as Gajeel's panting began to come more erratic as she continued to ride him, she quickened her pace and she started to slightly lift herself off of him before crashing back down in one swift motion. Gajeel began to thrust his hips upwards to meet hers, making her scream out. She loved the feeling of feeling so full, so complete. She opened her eyes half way and watched as Gajeel licked his index finger and slid it in between their bodies until he reached her clit.

"O-ohh" She moaned out as he moved his finger in small circles around her bundle of nerves, she could feel herself nearing that cliff again and she desperately wanted to feel the high once more. She rode him faster, her hips moving furiously as began the climb.

Gajeel lowered his head and took her pert nipple in his mouth once more. "s-so close" Levy weaned, she arched her back trying to push more of her breast in his hot mouth. She dragged her nails down his arms as she continued to slam herself down onto him. Gajeel wrapped his arm around her waist as he wildly thrust into her.

Levy screamed out as she came for the second time that night, she felt herself tighten and constrict around Gajeel's hard member, she felt his cock twitch inside of her as he reached his own orgasm. Gajeel bit down hard on her right shoulder as he pumped into her more, trying to prolong both of their highs.

Suddenly exhausted, Levy slowly lifted herself off of her dragon slayer only to plop down on her mattress. Gajeel again grabbed the covers and put warm comforter over the, both. Levy snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, she sighed contently and silently thanked herself for putting up a sound barrier around her room earlier that day. She felt him kiss the top of her head and murmur something but Levy couldn't hear him and it was only seconds later that she drifted off into a very peaceful sleep.

_Damn._ Was all Gajeel could think as he looked at the bluenette nestled in his arms. She was amazing, what they just did was _amazing_. He loved this bookworm more than anything else in all of Earthland and he looked forward to their new relationship. He would do anything for her.

"You mean the world to me Levy." He whispered quietly as he closed his eyes. He knew the nightmare wouldn't come back this time, not with her safely in his arms.

* * *

**Well then. That was a LOT longer than I expected it to be. I am SO sorry for how long this took to upload. I planned on having it out freaking Saturday but I just wasn't happy with it. Anyway, I'm still not thrilled with it but I've rewrote it about eight times already and if I don't post it I'm afraid I never will. I tried to make the lemon part longer but I'm still not super comfy writing them but hopefully it is satisfying enough for everyone!**

**HUUGE thank you to all of you AMAZING people who left me such wonderful reviews for this story. You all are amazing, and too kind. And a very big thank you to those who pointed out some of my mistakes, I really appreciate it! :) **

**On a side note, I didn't feel like Gajeel would say a lot during sex so I kinda kept him quite. I won't lie, thinking about the noises Gajeel would make in bed made my cheeks as red as Erza's hair. **

**Thank you again to not only the people who reviewed but to those who faved/followed "Nightmare" as well. **

**Rising Chaos**


End file.
